


Along the way

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [16]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: รถจอด รับคนขึ้นมาผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่มีไหล่กว้างและเซนส์ทางแฟชั่นอันน่าประทับใจเดินมาจับจองที่ว่างข้างซองอู





	Along the way

องซองอูเป็นคนมีเวลาว่างให้ตัวเองเสมอและชอบทำอะไรโดยที่ไม่ค่อยมีเหตุผล วันนี้เขาเดินมาขึ้นรถโดยสารประจำทางห่างออกมาจากบ้านเขาราวสามป้าย

ในวันหยุดแบบนี้เขารักที่จะนั่งรถเล่นเป็นการพักผ่อนจากงานพาร์ทไทม์ที่กินเวลาราวหกสิบเปอร์เซนต์จากทั้งหมดที่เขามี สามสิบเปอร์เซนต์ของที่เหลือถูกใช้ไปกับการซ้อมกลอง ร้องเพลง และซ้อมเต้น ส่วนอีกสิบเปอร์เซนต์สุดท้ายคือเวลาส่วนที่เขากำลังใช้อยู่ในตอนนี้

มันเป็นกิจกรรมที่เขาค้นพบความสนุกในตัวมันด้วยความบังเอิญ คือเมื่อตอนที่เขารู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นมาจากการเผลองีบไปด้วยความเหนื่อยล้าสะสมและพบว่าตัวเองอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ของกรุงโซล (หรือก็คือการหลับเลยป้ายนั่นแหละ)

มันน่าตื่นเต้นนะ การได้สังเกตเส้นทาง ตึกรามบ้านช่อง ร้านเสื้อผ้า ร้านอาหารที่ตั้งอยู่ตามจุดต่าง ๆ ระหว่างทางที่ไม่เคยไปถึงมาก่อน  
ซองอูถึงกับจดสิ่งน่าสนใจไว้ในสมุดบันทึกขนาดพกพาเลยทีเดียว

 

รถจอด รับคนขึ้นมา  
ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่มีไหล่กว้างและเซนส์ทางแฟชั่นอันน่าประทับใจเดินมาจับจองที่ว่างข้างซองอู เอนหลัง หลับตาลงปล่อยให้ตัวเองจมลงไปกับเสียงเพลงจากหูฟังที่สวมอยู่ เขาคิดอย่างนั้น แต่บางทีอาจจะสวมคาทิ้งไว้เฉย ๆ ก็ได้ นึกแย้งตัวเองแล้วก็เคาะปากกาลงในสมุดเป็นจังหวะพื้นฐานตามความเคยชิน

คนข้างตัวเขาไม่มีทีท่าจะลืมตาขึ้นมา  
ซองอูรู้สึกอยากวาดภาพอะไรสักอย่าง

เขาเหลือบมองซ้ายมือของตัวเอง ขีดเส้นร่างคร่าว ๆ ให้พอเห็นเป็นรูปร่าง ฝ่ายนั้นสวมกางเกงยีนส์ขาสั้นที่มีรอยขาดประดับประปราย เสื้อสกรีนคำที่ซองอูมองไม่เห็น ทับอีกชั้นด้วยเชิ้ตลายสก็อตสีแดง ใช้น้ำหอมกลิ่นผลไม้สมวัย ซองอูรู้ถึงสิ่งนั้นเมื่อรถหักเลี้ยวแล้วอีกฝ่ายถูกเหวี่ยงให้เอนตัวมาทางนี้

“ขอโทษครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ”

ริมฝีปากของผู้ชายคนนั้นแดงอย่างไม่เป็นธรรมชาติเท่าไหร่ เหมือนคนทาลิปไม่เป็น ไม่ก็ถูกเพื่อนแกล้งหรือใช้เป็นตัวทดลองสีทินต์อย่างนั้นแหละ  
เส้นผมสีชมพูสว่างกว่าครึ่งถูกบดบังด้วยหมวกสีดำ

ชวนให้นึกถึงลูกพีชในคาทกเฟรนด์ที่เขาเห็นแล้วรู้สึกอยากบีบอยู่บ่อย ๆ

 

ซองอูจำเป็นต้องเก็บสมุดลงกระเป๋าไปก่อนด้วยเหตุเพราะตอนนี้คนข้าง ๆ กำลังกวาดตามองไปมองมา ตระหนักรู้ตัวดี แอบมองไม่ได้แล้ว ให้เห็นภาพก็ไม่ได้ มันคงชวนให้รู้สึกประหลาด

เขาตัดสินใจหลับตาลง  
ทัศนียภาพหลังจากนี้ไม่น่าเสียดายสักเท่าไหร่ ถึงอย่างไรก็จดจำได้หมดอยู่แล้ว

 

ในตอนที่ลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกที ซองอูไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ที่ไหน คนข้างตัวเขาไม่ใช่คนเดิม จากผู้ชายร่างหนาแต่งตัวแนวสตรีทคนนั้นกลับเป็นเด็กสาวที่กำลังอ่านหนังสือฆ่าเวลาด้วยใบหน้าเคร่งเครียด

เขามองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง เริ่มนึกออกว่าขณะนี้ตัวเขาอยู่ที่ไหน แล้วความคิดก็เริ่มขจายฟุ้งไกลไปพร้อมกับที่คันรถเคลื่อนตัว

ซองอูคิดว่าสัปดาห์หน้าเขาจะเดินไปขึ้นรถที่ป้ายนั้นในเวลาเดิม ที่นั่งเดิม หากจะเป็นไปได้  
และถ้าอีกสิบห้านาทีถัดมามันจอดลงเพื่อรับผู้ชายที่เหมือนลูกพีชคนนั้นขึ้นมาอีก เขาจะถามออกไปว่านายชื่ออะไร

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน


End file.
